


Kindergarten

by Ryunick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunick/pseuds/Ryunick
Summary: Park Chanyeol is a single parent that recently moved to Seoul with his two baby twins. When he thinks he cannot find a suitable place for his children to stay while he's away at work, he finds Byun Baekhyun's kindergarten.Teacher!Baekhyun Singleparent!Chanyeol AUFluff, smut.Total word count 6.3k





	1. Chapter 1

The car pulled in the driveway slowly. Park Chanyeol looked out the window to his new house, shining under the afternoon sun. Finally, after three long months, he was in a place he could call home. He turned around and faced the back seat, where two small identical faces were looking at him. He smiled softly.

      “We’re home.”

\------------------------------------------

      Being a single parent may be difficult, but Chanyeol thought he was pretty good himself, even more when he had to look after not one but two adorable baby sons. It was neither unexpected nor surprising when his now ex-wife left him. It was just something natural, Chanyeol thought, when the man you are married to confesses that he has discovered he’s gay. He didn’t care, he didn’t love her anymore, although he was fond of her for all those years spent together. What Chanyeol was surely not expecting was her to leave him with their two twin sons without a letter or any sign that she cared about their future. It was the only thing that made Chanyeol angry, even furious; the fact that she despised their sons so much now. They had been in love with each other, they had agreed to have babies because they both wanted them. But now that he was gay, she saw them as ropes attaching her to their marriage. So she left at night, silently, to never be seen again.

      Chanyeol then decided it was time to move on. He loved his job, but he thought there were better job opportunities in Seoul. The only thing stopping him all this years was now gone, so he searched a nice, new two-story house in the outskirts of Seoul, a calm neighbourhood where his sons were bound to grow up happy and safe. The house was big, enough rooms for his sons to be independent once they were old enough, a nice front yard for them to play and an even nicer backyard where a small pool could be found.

      He felt better than ever when he entered his new house, already furnished, hand in hand with his babies who looked around with curiosity. After such a long journey, they fell asleep as soon as Chanyeol guided them inside their new bedroom and put them in their new cots. He went downstairs and browsed the leaflets of different kindergartens in Seoul. He wasn’t sure if he should choose one near his job place, so he could pick his twins up as soon as he left work; or one near his house, which allowed him to leave them safe and protected before entering the busy and hectic streets of Seoul. He was still thinking it over, when the doorbell rang. He rolled his eyes and smiled, sure of who was standing behind that door. Without a doubt, when he opened the door, his mother was standing before him.

      “Mom, I told you it wasn’t necessary for you to come all the way here,” Chanyeol said.

      “That’s how you greet your mother now that you live in Seoul?” she replied, pretending not to have heard what her son had said. Chanyeol sighed and chuckled slightly before hugging her.

      “Hi, mom.”

      “Well, that’s more like it,” she said happily, hugging him back. “How are you? Are the twins sleeping already?” she asked while entering the house.

      “Yes, they are upstairs,” Chanyeol nodded, “and I’m fine but a bit tired, and I still have things to do before settling down completely,” he added.

      He closed the door and followed his mother, who was already in the living room browsing the leaflets he had left on top of the table.

      “I see you’re busy,” she said, to which he just nodded. “Well, now that I’m here I can take care of the twins if they wake up and you can go visit some of these kindergartens.”

      Chanyeol opened his mouth. “That’s… that’s actually a good idea,” Chanyeol admitted.

      “Ok, then go. Go!” his mother shushed him, pushing him towards the entrance and putting all the leaflets in the pocket of his jacket. “And remember to buy groceries on your way back, we need to feed those beautiful babies of yours.”

      He smiled and assured her he would buy dinner when going back home. He was glad his mother was there to help him. She had been very comprehensive when her son explained her why he was getting divorced and the situation he had found himself into. His mother just smiled at him and offered to help him with everything he needed help with. Smiling, he grabbed the first leaflet and started walking. He decided he would start with the ones near his new house and then move to the ones in the centre. He visited each one of them, both in the outskirts and in Seoul, but none seemed suitable enough for his babies. He left out a resigned sigh, and went grocery shopping before it was too late; his babies will sure be hungry once they woke up. He was walking back home with two bags full of food, balancing his options, when a sign caught his attention. It was a small kindergarten, not any of the ones he had leaflets of. Those were big and flashy compared to this one. It was neither in the centre but also nor near his house.  It was kind of late but the place was still open, which was a good thing, he thought, if he was running late after work. Curiosity took the best of him, and decided to approach it; he needed to find a kindergarten anyway and this may be his last option. He pushed he door softly, making the small bell above the entrance to ring, and was greeted with a room painted in lively colours, with some toys scattered on the floor and a couple of children that were waiting for their parents to come pick them up laughing and playing around.

      One of the teachers stopped playing with the kids and turned around to see who had entered. He went straight to the confused looking Chanyeol, looking equally puzzled. Chanyeol observed the man approaching him. He could tell the other was not tall, his height probably around Chanyeol’s eyes, and had a petite frame. His worried face was beautiful, biting his lower lip slightly, and pretty droopy eyes almost hiding behind a blonde fringe.

      “Um, hi, sir,” he greeted him. The man was no taller than his nose and Chanyeol felt himself getting light-headed, he was beautiful when faced up-close. “I am afraid that I don’t know you, and we can’t allow you to take any of the children if we don’t know exactly who you are.”

      “Oh, no, no, pardon me,” Chanyeol rapidly excused himself. “I am here because I am looking for a kindergarten for my kids, I’m not going to take anyone with me.”

      The man then beamed what Chanyeol thought was the brightest smile he had ever seen, it was dazzling. “Oh, that’s different! Then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mister…”

      “Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol rapidly extended his hand, forgetting the plastic bag already on it. He cursed mentally before putting the bag down and extending his hand again, blushing slightly for his clumsiness.

      “Byun Baekhyun,” the other replied, clearly amused at him. He took his big hand in his and Chanyeol noticed the also small frame of his hands and how beautiful they were. “I am the owner of the kindergarten, as well as one of the teachers; you can ask me anything you want to know.”

      There was it again, that blinding smile. Chanyeol was thunderstruck, and it took a moment or two for him before he could actually start asking the questions he had been asking all afternoon (“Are you open until late?” “What kind of food do you provide the children?”). Baekhyun answered all his questions with a smile, but with professionalism.  After he ran out of his usual questions, he asked about the place and how Baekhyun –who had insisted that Chanyeol called him by his first name- managed it. When he answered the last question, Baekhyun smiled proudly at him, sure that Chanyeol was more than satisfied with his answers. He agreed on taking the twins there the next day, to which Baekhyun excitedly clapped and noted down the names of the twins.

      “Oh, but maybe you would want to consult your wife for decisions like this,” he added, stopping writing and looking at him in the eyes. Chanyeol flushed.

      “Ehm, well… I am a single parent,” admitted Chanyeol, scratching the back of his head.

      “Oh,” muttered Baekhyun, and finished writing. “I’m sorry, for real. You seem like a nice man.”

      Chanyeol felt himself go even redder.

      “If you could be kind enough to attach name tags to their clothes for the first day to distinguish them, I would be very grateful,” Baekhyun said while walking Chanyeol to the door.

      “Of course, it will be no problem,” Chanyeol nodded, still dazed.

      “Well, I hope to see you tomorrow, Chanyeol”, Baekhyun said softly, before pressing slightly Chanyeol’s  forearm and going back inside.

      Chanyeol was sure of two things, he though while walking back home. One, this was the best kindergarten he could have found for his twins, and two; he was infatuated of Byun Baekhyun. 

\----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Chanyeol was there with his mother, each of them carrying a sleeping baby in their arms. Not being a morning person himself, Chanyeol was impressed at the energy that irradiated from Baekhyun so early in the morning. He greeted Chanyeol’s mother as well as noted down that sometimes it would be her who was going to pick the twins up from the place, when Chanyeol was running too late to do so.

      Baekhyun’s hairstyle was a little different from the day before, having combed his fringe a bit sideways and Chanyeol couldn’t help thinking the other male looked really good. He even wanted to slap himself in the face when said good-looking man looked at him and smiled brightly. Chanyeol muttered something about being late, kissed his children and mom goodbye and rushed out, waving to Baekhyun. The other waved him as well and Chanyeol had to convince himself that it was not the reason why he tripped and almost felt to the floor. With burning cheeks, he started running to work, hoping to get out early to be able to pick his sons by himself.

      At 8PM sharp Chanyeol entered the place again. He looked tired, but his face lightened up the very moment he heard his sons calling him. The two of them ran to him and hugged his knees after a long day without seeing his daddy around, and Chanyeol kneeled to hug them too. When he looked up, he caught Baekhyun staring at him with an endearing look, making said male to go red and avert his eyes from him.

      “I’m sorry it took a bit more than expected to pick my sons up,” Chanyeol excused himself, making Baekhyun look to him again. Damn, he liked how the smaller had to look up to look into his eyes.

      Baekhyun cleared his throat before talking. “It’s no problem at all, we are open until the last child gets picked up… that tends to be nine o’clock or so.” Chanyeol nodded.

      “Ok, I will bear that in mind.”

      Chanyeol then smiled widely at Baekhyun. The other male seemed to be caught off-guard, but responded with an equally big smile.

      “Your kids are wonderful, Chanyeol. They were very obedient and played very well with the other children,” he commented, helping Chanyeol pack his sons’ stuff inside a big bag.

      “I’m glad they didn’t cause you any problem,” Chanyeol responded, hanging the bag from one of his shoulders, and placing the twins in their buggy.

      Baekhyun stepped before him to open the door and make it easier for Chanyeol to go out, thing Chanyeol thanked him.

      “See you tomorrow again, Baekhyun,” said Chanyeol.

      “See you tomorrow, Chanyeol. And, by the way,” Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, “you should smile more often,” and retreated back inside.

      Chanyeol insides were burning, and it seemed that his face was burning likewise, because he had to avoid his sons’ unstoppable questions about why did he suddenly become a tomato.

\------------------------------------------

      Weeks passed, and Chanyeol was more than happy with his new life. His new work and co-workers were really nice, he normally didn’t have to spend more hours than necessary at work and his sons were happy and well taken care of by Baekhyun. His mother had gone back to where she lived, but sometimes she would come over to visit her son and grandsons.

      But there was this thing. Chanyeol felt himself falling head over heels for his sons’ teacher. He was not infatuated by his looks, but with the man himself. They had the opportunity to talk for a long time in an outing he had planned for the children and his parents at a nearby park. After the twins fell asleep after lunch, Chanyeol was able to relax from all the playing around under the shadow of a tree. Baekhyun joined him not long afterwards, sitting right beside him and flashing him one of his blinding smiles. Chanyeol loved how his eyes almost disappeared in crescents when he smiled, and his rectangular-shaped smile. He noticed how beautiful he looked under the sun and noticed the mole above his upper lip for the first time.

      Chanyeol stopped admiring him when Baekhyun started to talk to him. They talked a lot that day, which make Chanyeol really happy. He really wanted to know Baekhyun. He discovered they were born in the same year, being Baekhyun the older one despite his short height, that he liked children a lot and that was the reason why he decided to study to become a teacher. He couldn’t find a job, so he decided to open his own kindergarten.

      Chanyeol then explained him about his situation, how he got divorced and his decision to move to Seoul. He left aside the fact that he divorced because he was gay; embarrassed of the thought of Baekhyun rejecting him for being one. Even if he couldn’t fulfil his internal desires of kissing Baekhyun (and oh, if it only was kissing what Chanyeol wanted to do with him), he wanted to at least have him as a friend.

      The day in the park was the first they both had a proper conversation, but the thing repeated itself a lot after that. Chanyeol would chat with Baekhyun for a while as he picked his sons up from the kindergarten, or in other activities for the children and his parents that Baekhyun organized regularly. Even before realizing it, they had built a friendship and Baekhyun’s number was saved within his contacts in Chanyeol’s phone. He even went from time to time to Chanyeol’s house to spend time with the children or with Chanyeol, with whom he shared many interests.

      It was during one of these meetings in Chanyeol’s house, when it happened. It was Friday afternoon, and the first day off Chanyeol had had. His mother had taken the twins to one of their friend’s house because they were throwing a party; his mother had insisted that she was more than capable of handling the twins on her own and that he should relax for a change. He had then called Baekhyun, who had happily agreed to go meet him. He had showed up with a couple of movies he had previously recommended to Chanyeol. While he was making himself comfortable and setting the movie, Chanyeol went to the kitchen to make popcorn. When he came back with a giant bowl full of freshly made popcorn on his hands, he found Baekhyun seated on the rug on the floor, sprawled while tapping the buttons on the remote to play the movie. Chanyeol smiled softly, he really didn’t look his age when he was behaving like this, but Chanyeol adored him anyway. He decided to sit beside Baekhyun, who smiled at him before stealing some popcorn and pressing play.

      With his head resting comfortably on the lower cushion of the sofa, and Baekhyun using his shoulder as a pillow, Chanyeol felt himself in heaven. The movie was an action film about superheroes that Baekhyun had insisted it was crucial for him to watch, but, even though Chanyeol was interested, the exhaustion of past days was crawling up his body and his eyelids became really heavy. He tried his best to stay awake, but not even the impressive action scene developing right in front of his eyes could do anything, and before he knew, he was fast asleep.

      Chanyeol felt something soft, warm and humid on his lips. Still with his eyes closed and half asleep, he couldn’t tell what was it, but it was nice and felt really good. It felt like kissing, he decided.

 

Oh.

 

      Maybe, he thought, he was again having one of those dreams that came to him frequently now, in where he and Baekhyun did everything he was afraid to do when he was awake. The sensation was still on his lips, not having stopped since he realised it. Now he could taste something salty, a bit like popcorn. Funny how his brain decided to make it more real than usual. Especially when it felt even better than any dream he had had before. He wanted to open his eyes and check if even the Baekhyun in this new dream was more beautiful than ever.

      When he opened his eyes, Baekhyun was very close to him. Behind him, he could see the credits of a film rolling up. Then, he realized. It was not a dream. It was his house, he had fallen asleep while watching the film and it was really Baekhyun kissing him. His body tensed, and Baekhyun felt it. He opened his eyes and saw a confused Chanyeol staring at him. Terror was shown in Baekhyun’s face when he tried to explain himself.

      “I… I was… The movie ended and I asked you if you liked it, but you were asleep and…,” Baekhyun was a mumbling mess, he wasn’t able to look at Chanyeol in the eyes nor to finish even once sentence. He swallowed. “I’d better go.”

      With his, Baekhyun grabbed his things and ran for his life out of the house. Chanyeol stayed there, in the same position he was, not being able to move. When his mother and his sons returned not long afterwards, he had tidied up the place and tried to act normally. But that night, alone in his queen sized bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. If Baekhyun had kissed him, that meant he was gay, right? It even meant he liked Chanyeol. Chanyeol had to fight the sudden urge he had to slap himself. How could he be this slow? It was true it was the first time he actually had fell in love with a man, but it was no different than his other relationships. It took him too long to react, and now Baekhyun probably thought he had been rejected. He didn’t even say a thing when the other tried to explain. If he had been quicker, he could have laughed it off and kissed Baekhyun himself, confessing then his feelings.

     But no, he was stupid and slow and fuck it was Friday! That meant he was not going to see Baekhyun until next Monday, because (he had to stop him again from slapping himself) he did not know where Baekhyun lived. He tried calling him even though it was late, but Baekhyun’s phone was off. Grunting, he tossed around his bed, trying to sleep and hoping that the weekend would pass quickly.

\----------------------

On Monday, however, Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen. His phone had remained off the whole weekend, making Chanyeol go crazy. The worrying look on Chanyeol’s face when the substitute teacher told him Baekhyun won’t be there until late made his mother to look rather suspiciously at him, but she didn’t say a word. Also, today he had to be at work until late at night, making it impossible for him to pick his sons up. Mentally cursing his luck, Chanyeol hugged his sons goodbye and kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving. He had to leave for work without having the opportunity to fix things up with Baekhyun.

      Later that night, Chanyeol decided to walk back home. He had this funny feeling, he wanted to check if the kindergarten was still open, even though it was 10PM and way past its closing time. As he was approaching the place, Chanyeol was more and more convinced that what he was doing was just plain stupid. However, when he entered the street, he saw the lights of the kindergarten still on, although they were weak and the place had the blinds closed.

      Slowly and with his heart thumping inside his chest, Chanyeol approached the place and tried to catch a glimpse of the inside through a small opening between the also closed curtains of the window. He saw that Baekhyun, who seemed tired, was leaning over a table, fumbling with a pen with a worrying look on his face. His insides twisted and turned, as Chanyeol reached for the door and knocked. It didn’t take long before Baekhyun was opening the blinds of the small window on the door to check who was outside. Chanyeol saw him gasp and open his mouth in surprise.

      “Chanyeol!” he exclaimed as soon as he opened the door. “What are you doing here? It’s very late.”

      “To be honest,” Chanyeol replied, entering and closing the door after him, “I came hoping to find you here.” He looked right to Baekhyun’s eyes, making the other cringe. “The other day, at my place…”       

      “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun blurted, stopping Chanyeol from talking. “I didn’t plan it, I just saw you there sleeping with that cute face of yours and I couldn’t help myself.”

      Chanyeol just stared at him, trying to understand. “But why?” he finally asked.

      “Isn’t it obvious?” Baekhyun asked a bit fiercely, making Chanyeol step back a bit. “I think we are not like your two-year-old sons and you can understand what that kiss meant,” he said, turning all shades of red.

      Chanyeol made his brain work. Baekhyun kissed him. For Chanyeol, when he kissed someone it was because he wanted to, because he liked that person. He wanted to kiss Baekhyun, for example. And Baekhyun had kissed him.

 

Oh.

 

OH.

               “You like me?” Chanyeol asked, genuinely surprised, making Baekhyun blush even harder.

                “You know what? I take that back, I would never like someone as slow as you,” Baekhyun yelled as he tried to punch him in the arm, but Chanyeol wasn’t listening. Baekhyun liked him. Baekhyun liked him.

      He stopped what would have been a bad bruise the day after taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and closed the distance between them to place a soft but tender kiss in the smaller’s lips. Baekhyun tensed for a moment, but when Chanyeol started moving his lips, he relaxed completely. He eagerly reciprocated Chanyeol’s kiss, making it needier as time passed.

      The soft, timid kiss Chanyeol had started became hotter as neither of them wanted it to end. Baekhyun took the initiative, licking softly the taller’s bottom lip asking him to open it for him. Chanyeol happily obliged, starting then a dance of their tongues in their mouths. The kiss became sloppy, and Chanyeol was feeling dazed for the lack of oxygen. Heat was rising inside him, he was already getting hard, and he couldn’t stop the grunt and the thrust accompanying it that made him realise he was not the only one getting hard. Chanyeol then thanked mentally all the curtains and blinds that hided them from any pedestrian walking by.

      Baekhyun moaned in his mouth when he felt the friction of Chanyeol’s hardening member on his own. He broke the kiss to breathe again, pause that Chanyeol used to give Baekhyun a good look; mouth open with swollen lips, chest heaving and half lidded eyes, making him want to take Baekhyun right then and there. He leaned in to press his lips against the older’s neck, leaving a track of sloppy kisses from his jaw down his clavicle, where he sucked hard to leave a hickey. Baekhyun moaned loudly in surprise, tangling his fingers in Chanyeol’s dark locks.

      The moan aroused Chanyeol even more, nearing him to insanity, who attacked Baekhyun’s mouth, almost like raping the smaller’s hot cavern. He had wanted this for only God knew how long and he was going to have it tonight. He made Baekhyun retreat back until his thighs were against his desk without breaking the kiss, but once there he disconnected their mouths to lick Baekhyun’s earlobe while palming his clothed erection.

      Baekhyun was only able to moan while Chanyeol did his magic on him. He was using the younger’s shoulders for support, but suddenly the clothes the other was sporting started bothering him. He took Chanyeol’s jacket off while Chanyeol was licking his jaw.

      “C-Chanyeol…, “Baekhyun breathed, “the clothes…”

      Chanyeol hummed on his skin, making Baekhyun shiver, but instead of taking off his clothes as Baekhyun wanted, he removed Baekhyun’s own shirt, exposing his chest to the cold air. Baekhyun was going to protest, but Chanyeol was faster to take one of Baekhyun’s rosy buds in his mouth, biting slightly and sucking it. The protest died in Baekhyun’s throat, making him snap his head backwards.

      When he was satisfied with the work done, Chanyeol shifted to give the other one the same treatment. Baekhyun could only tug on Chanyeol’s shirt, silently asking him to remove it. Chanyeol took it off as he was descending kissing Baekhyun’s torso and belly. He ended kneeling in front of Baekhyun’s bulge. Looking up, he stared at Baekhyun, who was looking intensely at him with lustful eyes, asking for permission. He didn’t wait for a response, though. He unbuttoned and unzipped Baekhyun’s jeans slowly, making sure he was not touching the erection in front of his eyes. Baekhyun let out all the air he was not aware he was holding; the sight of Chanyeol facing his throbbing cock was driving him crazy and a small stain of precum in his underwear was starting to get noticeable.

      Careful again not to touch anything, Chanyeol got rid of both Baekhyun’s jeans and boxers, peeling them from the smaller’s milky white and juicy thighs, throwing them somewhere. He didn’t care much, to be honest. He grabbed the pulsing member and stroked it once. Baekhyun gasped at the contact, thrusting his hips forward. Chanyeol smirked and licked the head teasingly. He wanted Baekhyun to beg for it. He stroked it twice more, each one painfully slow, making Baekhyun a moaning mess. Baekhyun grabbed the edge of the desk tightly, afraid that his legs won’t support him, and started blabbering when Chanyeol traced one of the veins in his dick with his tongue.

      “Chan… Chanyeol… please…”

      Ah, at last. It was like music to Chanyeol’s ears, but he still wanted more.

      “Please what, Baek?” he asked innocently with a velvety voice, lower than usual, licking a bead of precum that was escaping and earning himself a loud moan from the man standing.              

      “Please, s-suck me,” he said with pleading eyes.

      Chanyeol complied with his desires taking all his cock in his mouth and humming in content. The vibrations made Baekhyun bend forward and grab Chanyeol’s hair forcefully. Chanyeol was aroused by the gesture, feeling the tent in his pants reach his limit. He started bobbing his head as he unzipped his own trousers and freed his member. Stroking himself, Chanyeol speeded his pace sucking Baekhyun off, moaning and making Baekhyun feel all sorts of pleasure around his dick.

      Baekhyun was starting to feel the familiar heat pooling down, but he tried to hold it in; he was having a too nice time and he didn’t want it to be over. His body, on the other side, could not last long when Chanyeol decided to hollow his cheeks and suck hard. Baekhyun screamed in pleasure, head hanging backwards, and came without warning in Chanyeol’s mouth. He couldn’t believe his eyes when Chanyeol not only didn’t retreat but even swallowed happily his cum. The taller stood up, cleaning a string of cum dripping from the corner of his mouth and kissed Baekhyun, making him taste himself.

      Still panting heavily, Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol back and caressed his back, feeling the muscles there move when Chanyeol lifted him and sat him on top of the desk. The kiss was slow but full of desire. Baekhyun was very aware that Chanyeol’s big cock was still hanging hard, but he was taking his time with him.

      Not long after, Baekhyun felt himself getting hard again and moaned in Chanyeol’s mouth. Grunting, the taller took it as a sign that he could start making his fantasies go real. Reaching for his back pocket, he extracted a small packet of lube from his wallet and flipped Baekhyun, who was now facing his desk. Baekhyun eyed the packet but decided not to ask further, which Chanyeol thanked internally. Like he was going to explain he had been carrying it around since he started having wet fantasies just in case he could have his way with Baekhyun. He ripped open the small package, letting a small amount of the substance coat his fingers.

      Baekhyun spreaded his legs to grant Chanyeol a better access. His half hard dick was stirring to life again, and he tried pumping it slowly. Chanyeol leaned in, making Baekhyun look at him and kissed him passionately as he circled Baekhyun’s entrance. Slowly, he introduced one lone digit inside. Baekhyun sobbed lightly because of the pain of being stretched, but Chanyeol distracted him whispering sweet words in his ear and kissing him senseless. Once Baekhyun’s sobs became moans again, Chanyeol started moving his finger in and out the other’s hole. Soon after, he added another one, being careful to spill a bit of lube on each finger he was adding.

      When he added the third, Baekhyun was moving his hips meeting his hand’s thrust, trying to help him find that sweet spot inside him. Chanyeol couldn’t wait any longer, his cock had remained untouched since he sucked Baekhyun off and it was already dripping precum and throbbing painfully. Using the rest of the lube that remained in the small packet, he covered his dick and aligned himself with Baekhyun’s stretched entrance.

      Chanyeol entered him slowly but steadily, not stopping until Baekhyun had taken him to the hilt. Baekhyun was hot inside, and was engulfing his dick deliciously. Chanyeol moaned.

      “God, Baek, you are so hot and tight inside,” Chanyeol breathed sexily in his ear.

      Chanyeol rested his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and panted, trying his best not to move and let Baekhyun adjust to his size. He planted butterfly kisses in every part of Baekhyun’s back he could reach, trying to ease the pain as much as he could. Unable to resist it anymore, Chanyeol moved carefully, paying attention to Baekhyun. When he only could hear soft mewls and moans escaping the smaller’s mouth, he speeded his pace up, grabbing Baekhyun’s generous hips to steady his thrusts.

      Baekhyun was moving his hips in sync with Chanyeol’s thrusts, meeting halfway and making him see stars. He was moaning like crazy, his now hard cock bumping against the front of his desk and leaving a trail of precum. At some point, he had started tiptoeing, trying to make it easier to Chanyeol to find the spot inside him that would have him begging for more.

      Without warning, Chanyeol exited Baekhyun, earning a whimper from the older, and turned him around to face him, lifting his legs in the air and slamming once again inside him. Baekhyun opened his mouth wide open, but no sound was produced. Using the desk as support, Chanyeol pistoned hard inside Baekhyun, who was now silently screaming in pleasure. The only thing that could be heard now were Chanyeol low grunts and the sound of skin slapping skin.

      “THERE! OH, CHANYEOL THERE AGAIN!” Baekhyun screamed in pleasure when Chanyeol hit his prostate.

      Shifting a little, Chanyeol positioned himself so he could hit it with every thrust. He went at it like crazy, Baekhyun’s body engulfing him completely. Thick layers of sweat covered them both by now, and Baekhyun felt the need to pump his neglected cock.

      “Yeol, I’m close,” he moaned while reaching to stroke himself.

      Chanyeol lost himself in Baekhyun, his thrusts faster than before and getting erratic, but somehow always hitting the right spot inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore and released ropes of white on his and Chanyeol’s stomach. The feeling of Baekhyun’s walls tightening around his cock was too much for Chanyeol, who released his seed inside Baekhyun. He thrusted twice, thrice, riding them both of their orgasms. Panting, Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun and let them both slip to the floor, still inside him.

      Chanyeol reached for a box of tissues that lay on Baekhyun’s desk to clean himself and the exhausted male he was hugging. He pulled out of Baekhyun carefully and started cleaning both of them. Baekhyun was fighting to keep himself awake as he watched how Chanyeol cleaned both of them, dressed himself and help him dress too. The moment Chanyeol left to dispose of all the tissues, Baekhyun sat on the sofa and fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------

Baekhyun woke up in a place he couldn’t readily recognise but looked familiar. He blinked a few times, and turned around, to find Chanyeol’s beautiful face staring at him. He gasped as the events of the previous day came back to him.

      “Good morning, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol smiled.

      “Good morning, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun responded meekly. “Um, why am I here?”

      “Yesterday, when I came back you were sound asleep on the sofa. The keys of the kindergarten were in the keyhole, so I locked the place and brought you here,” explained.

      “The kindergarten… Wait, what time is it!?” Baekhyun sat up and was ready to run when Chanyeol kindly grabbed his wrist.

      “It’s still 4AM, you’re not going to be late. Plus, I need to tell you something,” Chanyeol added seriously.

      Baekhyun didn’t want to know. He was afraid Chanyeol was drunk the day before, or that it was some kind of pity what moved him to fuck with him. It felt so real that he could believe Chanyeol was in love with him and he didn’t want to wake up from this precious dream, but nodded and stayed where he was, waiting for Chanyeol to talk.

      “Last Friday I didn’t know how to react,” he started. “I was half asleep still when you tried to explain what happened and then run away, so I couldn’t react. And yesterday, I was so tired of working all day and thinking about you non-stop that it took a while for me to understand that you like me.”

      “I don’t like you, Chanyeol, I love you,” Baekhyun swallowed, “and there’s a big difference.”

      Chanyeol looked at him with his eyes open wide, as if thunder had struck him. There was silence for so long that Baekhyun thought it was a more than clear answer to him, when Chanyeol suddenly beamed at him and captured him in a tight embrace.

      “I love you too, Baekhyun,” he confessed joyfully  in his ear.

      Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He disentangled himself from Chanyeol to look at the beaming face of said male. Chanyeol cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, pouring all his feelings in that kiss, feeling that words weren’t enough to show Baekhyun how much he loved him. They stayed like that for a while, until a cry disrupted the calm of the house.  Another one followed suit not long afterwards. Chanyeol sighed.

      “Welcome to an average day in the Park residence,” Chanyeol sighed, sliding out of bed.

      Baekhyun followed him outside and into the twin’s room, holding one of the babies against his chest and calming him down. Baekhyun smiled when the small Seojun slept peacefully  again in his arms. Putting him back again, he trotted next to Chanyeol, who had just calmed Seoeon down. While Chanyeol rocked the baby softly in his arms, Baekhyun sang him a lullaby, making him close his eyes and sleep again.

      “You really are good with kids,” Chanyeol whispered once outside the room.

      “It’s my job,” he shrugged. “Also, I love your sons, they are really cute and nice.”

      Chanyeol couldn’t help the proud smile that spreaded in his face. “I’m glad you like them, since you are going to see them a lot more from now on.” He opened the door to his room, letting Baekhyun enter before him and closing the door after him.

      Baekhyun smiled at the statement, hugging Chanyeol. “I’d love to see them everyday.”

      He tiptoed to give Chanyeol a small peck on his lips, to which the taller smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

      “By the way,” said Baekhyun, breaking the kiss, “how are you going to tell your mother?”

      Chanyeol shrugged. “She’ll understand, I think she already knows a lot more than what I have told her.”

      Baekhyun wanted to protest, but Chanyeol threw him on the bed,  pinning him down with his body on top of Baekhyun’s and kissed him to shut him up.

      Being there, in Chanyeol’s arms, being kissed by him, made Baekhyun believe that there was really nothing to worry about. And if it was, he wouldn’t care as long as Chanyeol was there with him. 


End file.
